


Sweet Dreams, Steve

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys are so stupid sometimes, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It won't hurt to rest my eyes for a few minutes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams, Steve

**Author's Note:**

> My first Steve/Tony story, enjoy!
> 
> *Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story*

The sky was bathed in beautiful shades of purple and pink, while the clouds swirled to help create a picturesque sunset. Steve was peacefully sketching on the couch while the others finished getting cleaned up. An army of robots had been terrorizing the city earlier, and as soon as one died, two more replaced it. The brutal battle had lasted most of the day. Steve was beyond relieved that no one was seriously injured. The team had agreed to have a movie night to celebrate. 

Steve didn't notice when Natasha entered the common den, he was completely absorbed in his current sketch. "Of course you're sketching him." Natasha smirked as Steve flinched. "Oh, um, hey. Sketching who? Tony? I don't sketch him all that often." If Steve was being honest, that was a lie, and Natasha knew it. He had been harboring a crush on Tony for months, but he was too afraid to admit it in fear of ruining their friendship. He decided to keep his little secret locked away for safe keeping. "You're so stupid sometimes," Natasha stated as she headed off to the kitchen to get the snacks ready. What did she mean by that? Steve was not stupid, thank you very much... Or was he? Natasha was always frighteningly accurate. "Whatever," Steve mumbled, "I have other things to worry about." 

As soon as Steve had finished talking to himself, the rest of the team filed in. Bruce plopped down on his cushy recliner, while Clint and Thor headed to the other couch. Tony practically flung himself towards Steve, since his spot was always beside the latter. "What are you sketching, Capsicle?" Tony strained to get a glance at Steve's sketchbook. "Oh, uh, nothing," Steve stuttered as he slammed the cover shut. "Idiots." Steve turned around as Natasha gave him a knowing smile as she carried the snacks in. "Jarvis, if you will do the honors," Tony asked as he made grabby hands at the snacks. Steve knew he should eat something, all he had was breakfast, but he was just too tired to function. "It won't hurt to rest my eyes for a few minutes."

***************

Steve woke up to the sound of someone saying his name. "Whaaa?" Steve mumbled. "Time to wake up Cappuccino, let's go." Steve forced his eyes to open. Why was some stranger pulling his arm? Where were they going? Why did said stranger sound so much like Tony? God, he really was in too deep. The hand around his wrist was so warm, and for some reason, it pulled him towards his own apartment. As soon as Steve stepped into his room, he went on autopilot to the bed and face planted on it. The stranger laughed. So it was Tony? Steve adored his laugh and could identify it from miles away. "Goodnight Steve," Tony said as he began to leave. "No, come," Steve said as he made grabby hands. "Want cuddle buddy," he mumbled into his pillow. Tony's jaw dropped as he looked around the room. "You want me as your cuddle buddy?" He asked doubtfully. Steve nodded fervently. "Okay then," He said as he made his way over to Steve. The latter immediately pulled him down and wrapped around him like an octopus. "I could get used to this," Tony thought as he ran his hands through Steve's hair. Steve immediately leaned into his touch. "Sweet dreams, Steve," Tony said as he kissed the formers head and drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your thoughts down below! Come visit me [here.](http://maddystark.tumblr.com/)


End file.
